


This bed we share

by Arkaidou



Series: سوف أحبك حتى أموت (I will love you until I die) [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, I love them ok, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, also ive never written smut before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: سوف أحبك حتى أموت (I will love you until I die) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163270
Kudos: 19





	This bed we share

Neither of them really know when it started. It felt like one day they were close and then the next they were dating, it was hard trying to pinpoint the exact day that it happened. They weren't going to complain though, or really try thinking more into it. All they knew is that they loved each other and had some sort of unspoken relationship.

At first they had started with small kisses and touches; holding hands while resting or working, quick little kisses before Altaïr left for a mission, things like that. Later on they started sharing a bed, happy to be in each other's presences with the little time they had. Altaïr was always busy with new targets and missions that Malik was happy just to even see him enter his bureau, let alone stay with him in the night. 

In the start of their relationship Altaïr was wary to touch, flinching or shivering whenever Malik caressed his cheek or intertwined their fingers. Though he still was wary of it, he warmed up to Malik's touch eventually, not able to get enough of it whenever he did get it, always craving a little bit more, and Malik was happy to give him more.

Malik looked up as the door to his - their - bedroom opened, Altaïr walking in in his pants and no shirt. His hood was off, letting Malik see his brown curls and gold eyes. He loved Altaïr with all his heart, and found him the most breathtaking man in the world. He rarely got to see the other's face when it wasn't covered by that damned hood. Malik smiled lightly as Altaïr walked over and sat on his side of their bed, laying down and scooting closer to Malik so his head was on the other's chest and his arm draped over his middle. 

"I didn't think I'd see you tonight, novice. You're always so busy." "'m not a novice." Altaïr mumbled, his cheek smooshed on his face and the other's chest as he stared at the wall. "Of course you are." Malik chuckled as he rested a hand in Altaïr's hair and pet it gently, causing the other man to suck in a breath before exhaling softly and relishing in the touch.

Malik softly kissed the top of Altaïr's head and smiled, the other man smelt nice, like the incense at the other bureau's and Creed hideout. "You're very beautiful, Altaïr." Malik smiled as Altaïr grumbled something unintelligible as he raised his head up so his lips could meet Malik's, kissing him gently. Malik always loved moments like these. 

Altaïr rested a hand on Malik's cheek as he deepened the kiss. They pulled away after a minute, staring into each other's eyes until Altaïr moved and planted kisses over Malik's neck and jawline. Malik could see where this was going. 

Altaïr lowered, moving down to Malik's collarbone and chest, planting more kissed full of love. He could feel the other's lip scar on his skin as he lowered and lowered slowly until he reached Malik's lower abdomen. Altaïr tugged on Malik's pants, pulling them down and then his underwear, already seeing the other's semi-hard erection. 

Altaïr spit into his palm, wrapping his hand around Malik's length and pumping up and down, watching as it rose. He loved the light pants coming from Malik as he licked a long stripe up his cock until he reached the tip, which he thumbed with as precum leaked out of it. Eventually he took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, earning a breathy moan from Malik. 

He lowered his head on Malik's cock, taking as much as he could with his mouth, all he wished for was to hear more of Malik's moans. Altaïr felt Malik grab his hair but not pushing his head down. "N-novice." Even during sex he couldn't lose that stupid nickname. 

Altaïr bobbed his head up and down, tasting Malik's precum on his tongue as he used one of his hands to pump the other's cock. "Ah! Altaïr, stop, I won't last longer if you keep it up with that mouth of yours." Malik pulled Altaïr's head up by his hair, his mouth coming off his cock with a wet pop. Lips pink from usage. Malik groaned at the sight.

"Where do you keep your oil?" "Nightstand." Altaïr moved to the other side of the bed, opening the drawer and fetching the oil. "Do you want to do this, or should I?" "I will, relax." Malik moved and popped the cap off the oil tin, moving back so Altaïr could lie down, the assassin having already taken off their clothes, completely naked, cock erect and resting on their stomach.

Malik placed the oil down next to Altaïr's thighs and moving himself so he was in between his legs. He scooped the oil on his fingers, moving his fingers down so they circled Altaïr's entrance, slowly pushing in as the assassin gasped, hands clenched the bedsheets below him. "It's okay Altaïr, easy." Malik assured, peppering kisses on the other man's face and then around his lips. Altaïr opened his mouth so Malik could kiss him, their tongues dancing as Malik's finger circled Altaïr's entrance teasingly before entering him.

He whined into Malik's mouth, using his other hand to grab the back of Malik's neck and pull him in. Malik moved his finger in and out of the novice below him as he broke their kiss so they could breathe, looking at Altaïr's face as his eyes were shut, and mouth agape. He opened his eyes to see Malik staring at him while he fucked the other with his finger, slowly inserting another finger and quickly scissoring them, watching as Altaïr arched and moaned. "I love the look on your face," Malik moved so he was now whispering in Altaïr's ear, curling his fingers and hearing a loud moan. 

"I love knowing only I can get you like this, moaning and whimpering under me." He nibbled on his ear, earning a shudder. "You are so amazing, Altaïr, so beautiful, breathtaking." Malik moved so he could see Altaïr look up at him, doubt and insecurity in his eyes. This changed when Malik hit that special spot in the other assassin, making him see stars as the breath was taken out of him. 

"It is true, Altaïr." He hit that spot again. "You are one of the most amazing and intriguing men I have ever met." Malik curled his fingers on Altaïr's prostate. He hit that spot again.

"You are so magnificent."

And again.

"Taking my fingers so well."

And again.

"There is nobody else in the entire world I love more than you."

And again.

It was too much.

Altaïr came with a cry, come shooting from his cock and onto his stomach. He let out a shaky breath as he looked up at Malik who looked at him, his eyes full with nothing but love and adoration. God, he loved Malik, he felt his cock getting hard again just by looking at his eyes.

Malik removed his fingers and scooped out more oil, Altaïr whined at the loss. "Patience, novice." He rubbed the oil on his cock and lined up with Altaïr's hole, the man was looking up at him now. Eyes half lidded and full of want. Malik lifted up one of Altaïr's legs and placed it on his shoulder, doing the same with the other as he slowly pushed in, inch by inch, waiting each time till Altaïr gave him the go to move again until he was balls deep. The burn being too much for Altaïr. 

Malik placed a kiss on the man's ankle, "Relax, Altaïr, it'll hurt less that way." Altaïr took deep breaths as the burn slowly faded. Altaïr nodded hastily, looking up at Malik who nodded back and began to move. At first he started slow, making it easier for Altaïr to adjust to. "F-faster." Altaïr moaned. 

Malik quickly lost control, giving Altaïr a punishing snap of his hips causing a bit of precum to ooze out. "You want faster, novice?" he set a punishing and brutal pace, listening to Altaïr's moans and the sound of their skin slapping together harshly. "M-malik!" Altaïr moaned, Malik leaned down, folding Altaïr in half basically, the man's legs going over his head. 

Their lips met and they kissed passionately. Malik whispering compliments and praises in Altaïr's ear, telling the man how good he was, how tight his ass was, how pretty he looked with a cock in him. Altaïr couldn't take it anymore, he came with a shout, clenching around Malik which made the other man go faster, slamming against his prostate before coming deep inside his hole. 

They stayed silent for a few moments, breathing and panting heavily, their room smelling like sex. After awhile Malik pulled out, watching as his release dripped out of Altaïr's tight and fucked out hole. The man's legs were still above his head as Malik leaned down and licked up the come dripping out of Altaïr, earning a shaky whimper. He used his hand to spread Altaïr's entrance as he stuck his tongue in, licking and lapping up all of his come, listening to Altaïr whimper and moan with a tongue deep in him, cleaning his hole. 

Malik pulled away and took a moment to admire his work, seeing Altaïr's come over his own stomach and his heaving breaths. Malik left the room without a word before coming back with a wet rag and wiping up their mess, throwing it on the ground with a wet smack. He'll deal with it in the morning. 

By now Altaïr was resting on his back, staring at the ceiling, exhausted. Malik moved in next to him and pulled the man closer so he was now resting his head back on Malik's chest, like before. "That was..." Altaïr paused, not knowing what to say really. "We should do it again, sometime." "Yeah, I'd enjoy that. Malik wrapped his arm around Altaïr's naked body, rubbing soothing circles on the man's back.

"Sleep, novice. You deserve it." 


End file.
